


Deliver My Soul

by GoldenScroll



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Edward, Alpha Harry, Alpha Marcel, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asshole Edward, Bottom Louis, M/M, Marcel/Harry only bottom for Edward- or eachother, Omega Louis, Protective Styles Triplets, Rich Styles Brothers, Slow Burn, Stray Louis, Top Edward, Uneducated Louis, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenScroll/pseuds/GoldenScroll
Summary: Louis is saved by the Styles pack in a Rogue Looting. Edward, Harry and Marcel are the Pack Alpha's of the Styles PackHarry and Marcel think Louis is as cute as a buttonEdward thinks Louis is an uneducated TrampNuff said.
Comments: 40
Kudos: 193





	1. Chapter 1

A/N I've nothing to say in my defense any more, I just keep writing down my Fanfiction ideas.

''What's that?'' Edward does not mince his words when his two brothers enter their immaculately styled home carrying what looks like a bunch of old dirty bundled up blankets.

''An Omega'' Harry answers his brother, somewhat distracted as he and Marcel try and maneuver the small Bundle comfortably on the oversized corner couch

Edward sniffs the air indignantly, and even though he can catch the faintest of whiffs that, that thing in his brothers arms may in fact be an Omega he is feeling very obstinate about the fact. 

''All I can smell is mold, why are you putting it on my cream sofa, it's filthy''

''Edward'' Harry turns to face the eldest of the three triplets, hands on his hips which actually just serves to turn Edward on, he loves it when his pretty little Harry is sassy ''This Omega was being held captive by the looters, they were dragging the poor thing along behind their horses, his feet were bare and his clothes all torn up, goodness knows what their plan was to do with him when they got back home, I don't know which pack he was taken from, I can't get any sense from him, he was just crying and shouting nonsense when we fond him''

If Harry was expecting any sympathy from Edward he was sorely mistaken

'I still don't see why his filthy form is on my sofa, you should've of taken him to the refuge or a hospital to get looked over, pat yourselves on the back that you both did a good deed and remove him from my presence with immediate effect''

''For goodness sake Edward! the poor soul will be terrified when he wakes up, the least we can do as Pack Leaders is to make him feel comfortable and explain our ways to him before we cut him lose, besides I think he's a sweet little thing'' and Edward much to his horror does not miss the soft look on the youngest triplets face as Marcel looks down at the dirty pile on the sofa.

''Well I think he looks diseased'' Edward mutters just about able to make a out a muddy, filthy sleeping face with a shock of matted hair peeking out the blanket ''I shall have to have the whole house steam cleaned after he is gone, he can stay one night just to get his bearings and you can drop him at the refuge first thing'' and Edward thinks he is being more than fair, they are after all one of the kindest packs towards their Omega's and the refuge was set up for Omega's in these situations, it's not like he is suggesting his brothers deliver him back in the hands of rogue Looters or send him on his way out into the abyss, he doesn't understand how they can be so over emotional sometimes, Alpha's should rule with a firm hand and a clear head, and really, what use can this filthy downtrodden little thing be to them, one look at this dirty, smelly little bundle will send any perspective mates running.

''Harry tuts'' but he says nothing, Edward knows that's a bad sign, when his middle brother clicks his teeth and says nothing it means that he totally disagrees with everything Edward is saying and isn't listening to any of it, and he has Marcel on board too which is going to make it twice as hard from him to get his own way.

''I'm going to bed, and I want that thing gone when I get up'' Edward has a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach when neither of his brothers respond, Marcel fussing over the Omega's Blanket and Harry heading off to the kitchen to get some water and a sandwich in case the Omega wakes up hungry or thirsty in the night. He shakes his head _Idiots._

When Edward wakes up he feel quite refreshed and vaguely positive, he's certain that the grubby little Omega on his sofa will be well on his way to the refuge by now and that his brothers will shortly forget all about their 'Latest Project'

and the he hears it, a foul high pitched wailing noise followed by his two brothers dulcet tones and the sinking feeling from the night before returns, tossing his covers off him and pulling on some joggers and a loose T Shirt he heads downstairs to see what the 'Carry on' is all about.

''Louis not litter!! Louis not litter!!'' it's an absolutely ridiculous scene that Edward is greeted with in his living room, a tiny wild haired Omega wearing what can only described as rags and covered in dirt is curled up in the corner of his couch is screaming what appears to be complete drivel cowering away from Harry and Marcel who look quite upset.

''Louis not Litter'' The Omega screams again

''Well That's debatable'' Edward sneers under his breath as he enters the room, his cheerful mood from moments ago completely disappeared ''What an earth is he talking about? I know he does indeed look like he could be mistaken for a bit of litter but why an earth does he think you two soft lollops think that.

''Edward don't be mean'' Marcel addresses him, he himself looks confused however

''Well who can be blamed when being woken up to that god awful racket''

''Shut up you miserable cabbage'' Edward shouts over the still wailing Omega ''It's not my brothers fault you look like garbage''

''EDWARD!'' both Harry and Marcel turn on him in an instance but are distracted immediately by the fact the Omega stops screaming and stares at Edward

''Louis is not garbage'' Louis says sulkily, making sure he stays well away from any of the identical Alpha's in the room, it's not normal for three people to look the same, maybe they are magic, Louis doesn't want to be involved in their magic.

''No, well it's an easy mistake, never mind, my brothers are taking you to the refuge very shortly'' Edward speaks slowly as though speaking to a small child ''There are lots of nice ladies and pretty leaflets for you to look at about starting a new life, you will be happy''

''Not Happy in refuse'' Louis shakes his head, these Alphas are very strange, Louis isn't going to the refuse, it'll be full of litter, he doesn't care why these 'Nice Ladies' are there, they sound insane

''Oh'' and Harry throws back his head and chuckles loudly ''Oh Louis..that is your name isn't it?'' Louis nods

''It's not a refuse little one'' Marcel is smiling now too, big grin from ear to ear like a complete tool if you ask Edward '' Its a refu GE'' and he puts the emphasis on the G and the E ''A place where they will look after you and you will be able to start a new life, safe away from those horrible people we found you with''

Louis still looks suspicious

''Louis can go now, Louis will be fine'' he simply isn't going anywhere with these three people who are all the same person.

''Oh'' and Harry's face falls a little ''Okay, we'll take you now then if you want to go, but I did think you might like some food first and maybe a shower''

'' You heard him, he wants to go'' Edward was relieved, the little mutt wanted to leave straight away, well good riddance, ungrateful shit, not even a thank you ''Goodbye then Louis, nice to have met you'' and Edward gives a little 'cheerio' gesture as he heads towards the kitchen to get himself something to eat.

''Louis is not going to ref...reff..uge'' he struggles a little on the new word ''Louis will be leaving on his self''

''On your own'' Edward corrects him whilst biting into an apple, quite enjoying the scene now that he knows the Omega will not be here much longer, earning a glare from Harry and a confused look from the Omega

''What I said'' Louis looks annoyed as Edward smirks

''Of course you did''

''Horrid witch''

Edward splutters, face growing red ... suddenly feeling angry again

''I beg your pardon, what did you just say to me?''

''Horrid Witch'' Louis says again folding his arms over

''Edward leave it'' Marcel warns

''The nerve!! you to rescue his sorry dirty ass from a bunch of Rogues, give him a place to stay for the night and offer him food and water and to take him somewhere to get help and he shouts all morning with his gibbering nonsense and then hurls out insults, you should of left him with those bandits from the gutter, it's clearly where he belonged''

''Louis, that's not a nice thing to call Edward, he's just grumpy but he isn't horrible and he's not a witch''

''He is, and you are and him'' and he jerks his thumb towards Marcel, Harry looks astounded '' and I think he's horrible'' he gestures again towards Edward

''He's clearly mad'' Edward says soothing out his own anger by convincing himself the Omega is unhinged

''Louis why do you think we are witches?'' Marcel asks the Omega gently, moving a step nearer to the small figure and kneeling on the floor to avoid intimidation

''You are all the same, Louis seen two people the same but you are three'' 

''Why can't he speak properly?'' Edward felt truly irritated by the Omega's lack of being able to manage coherent sentences

''Louis, you have seen twins then?'' Louis nods ''Well we're the same as twins but except three of us were born instead of two''

''Can that Happen?''

''Yes it can, clearly, how else would we all look the same, it's pretty obvious we can't all be the same person'' Edward decides that the Omega is overwhelmingly stupid, perhaps he was living his entire life under a bush before the looters took him. 

''Magic'' Louis says simply as though it's obvious

Edward sighs exasperated and rubs his forehead

''Louis how old are you?''

''Louis has counted sixteen winters since he separated from his family and Louis mom says Louis was five last time''

''So you're 21' Edward says more to himself than to Louis ''have you been with those Looters since you were five?'' Edward suddenly feels very worried about that.

''No'' Louis shakes his head ''Bad people stole Louis from minding his own busy a little days ago''

''Business a few days ago'' Edward corrects without even thinking, Louis looks down and shrugs

''Louis can go now though, Louis doesn't think he wants refuge'' he smiles almost cutely as getting the word right.

''I don't think it's a good idea for you to just go Louis'' Marcel says straightening up

''Is Louis prisoner again?'' Louis looks sadly at them all ''Louis thought you was helping me''

''Oh no, no no'' Harry looks alarmed ''You are not a prisoner, not at all, I mean you can go if you want to go of course you can, it's just very dangerous for an Omega to be out there alone with no pack, I'm surprised you have managed this long''

''Louis has friends''

''Really?'' Edward raises his eyebrows and Harry nudges him

''Okay, shall we take you back to your friends then?'' Louis looks sad again

''Don't know where they are.... Louis taken many miles by bad people and now louis lost'' and he starts sobbing all over again ''Louis lost family and now lost friends''

''Well you can't very well just go off on your own can you'' Marcel says more assertively this time

''Yes that's what the Refuge is for'' Edward adds unhelpfully

''I don't want to go refuge'' Louis is still sobbing ''I don't want nice ladies, Louis stay with three twins''

''Triplets, Louis we are triplets not twins, try and keep up''

''Two nice twins and one horrid triplet'' Louis glares up at Edward who rolls his eyes

''Well.... maybe you can stay for a little while Louis, just until you find your feet, but then you will need to go to the refuge so they can put you on the list to find a suitable Alpha'' Harry says kindly ignoring Edwards grunt of protest.

''We can't just throw him out Edward, he's clearly traumatized, he's obviously had a lot to deal with, maybe that's why he struggles with his speech'' Harry hisses at his brother turning his face away from Louis. 

''Fine, three days and he has to have a shower immediately and put those god awful blankets in the dustbin, he's not to touch anything and he can sleep in the basement room where I don't have to spend any time with him whatsoever''

''We'll see'' Harry says and Edward knows that means aside from putting the blankets in the bin and allowing Louis a shower he probably isn't going to get any of his other demands.

and he just knows that somehow this filthy rotten little thing is going to completely upturn his life and drive him insane.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Oh my gosh, I never expected all this Kudos for one chapter so thanks guys, I decided to write another chap quick, I must admit I do love these types of stories, there are never enough around and updates are never quick enough lol ... so I'm writing my own while I'm waiting for all the other wonderful writers to update :)

Edward decided if that lunatic of an Omega really did have to stay for the next three days he would be productively tucked away in his office getting some work done, he was also signed up to a dating app, well they all were, they'd touched upon the subject of Omega's several times, and whilst they assumed they would choose one and mate together, it was also agreed they could choose more than one if all parties were happy, or they could have one each as long as the Omega's were able to put up with the triplets being entwined the way they were, the triplets are already mated to each other and have been since they were eighteen, it isn't unusual for wolves to do this when they are born as an identical litter, it often feels like they are parts of the same whole,Anyway, it would be particularly difficult for any of them to rule separately.One thing however they have all agreed upon is that no matter what, they will put each other first and no Omega will come in between them, and none of them will mate anyone unless all three of them are happy with it.

Edward has been in conversation with several women and he is very interested in getting to know them some more, he thinks any time that he can make himself scarce over the next few days will keep his sanity in tact. Pleased with his plan he helps himself to a slice of toast and turns in the direction of his office, but before he can even step foot inside he hears the obnoxious rat carrying on again.

''Louis not taking clothes off''

''It's ok Louis, you can take your clothes off when you're inside, there is a lock on the inside of the door too, see?'' Although Edward can't see he can hear Marcel jiggling the lock back and forth just to show his point.

''What will Louis wear if you take Louis things to bin like the horrid triplet said?''

''Nothing'' Edward shouts, unable to help himself, the Omega really is stupid, does he really think that his brothers are not going to find him some clean clothes, for goodness sake, he's such an idiot.

'No!!! No!! Louis is wearing his clothes,not having wash, not having anything''

Edward can't help but chuckle at the Omega's outraged screeching, really there should be an off button for it.

''Edward was just joking Weren't you Edward?'' his brother shouts the last bit down the hall at him, Harry's rushed tone makes Edward splutter with silent laughter even more, it's Harry's own fault for getting involved with a street rat, it's one thing to to be the good Samaritan and save the wretched creature from Rogues, but it's quite another to bring it back here and disrupt Edwards otherwise very pleasant life.

''But the Ho...'' Louis starts again but Harry interrupts him

''Yes I know what The Horr.. I mean Edward said but he was just joking, Marcel and I will find you something to wear and leave it outside the door, you can use a towel to cover yourself if you're worried.

''Is not funny'' Louis says, and Edward can only imagine him crossing his puny little arms over his chest again which does nothing to suppress his mirth at irritating the Omega and winding up his brothers '' Why Louis need tow..el?''

It's immediately clear to Edward that Louis doesn't even know what a towel is, this is just the most ridiculous thing he's ever heard, how did this thing live 21 years!!

''To dry yourself off sweetheart'' Marcel addresses him gently

''Louis is wolf, Louis shake dry''

''Oh..I mean if you want to wash in your wolf form that's ok, but how will you use the shower?''

''Louis just put pans on and fill tub or go to Lake, wolf likes lakes...''

Edwards had enough of this, it's going to take them forever at this rate just to get the bleeding thing to wash and he isn't putting up with that disgusting smell in his house any longer, not if he is going to be here for three more painstaking days, there is no way Edward is putting up with him boiling pans to fill a perfectly working bath tub or take a perfectly good shower, nor is he going to let any guest of his, welcome or otherwise tell people Edward made him bathe in a lake in his wolf form, goodness this Omega is so uncivilized.

''Come with me'' he snatches Louis arm ignoring his brother protests and trying not to grimace too much at the fact he is now touching the filth.

''Get off!!! Get Off!!!'' the Omega is wailing again but Edward is having none of it

''You see this!! he says gesturing to the taps on the tub and points to the one with a H on it ''H is for Hot'' then he gestures to the one with C on it ''C is for cold, do you know what it is to be hot or cold Louis?'

''Louis not stupid get off!!'' Edward drops the Omega's arm, like he wants to be touching it anyway.

''You put this thing here'' and he waves the plug around in front of Louis accidentally bopping the Omega on the nose but for once Louis is quiet so he continues ''in this hole'' he mimes slowly hoping that Louis two brain cells are keeping up ''and then you choose, hot or cold or both, touch it before you get in to make sure you like it'' he nods his head with a fake grin, he wouldn't put it past the Omega to just run a totally hot or cold bath.

''Louis know hot and cold'' Louis is glaring at him

''Good, just wanted to be sure seeing as you are akin to a wild cub right now''

''Akin?'' Louis questions wrinkling up his nose ''Louis not know Akin''

''No surprise there then is there? you are acting like a wild cub'' Edward simplifies it

''Louis grown'' the Omega says ''Louis have heats''

''Not here, no heats here, heats are forbidden'' Absolutely no way is this sad excuse of an Omega going into heat around his two stupid brothers, to his amazement the Omega starts laughing

''Silly, Louis not help heats, they just happen''

''Well not here, here you're not allowed'' and it's Edwards turn to fold his arms grumpily

Louis shrugs, Edward has noticed he does that a lot and it's usually when he seems to think Edward is not making sense which he finds ironic.

''Louis wash now?'' he asks Edward hopefully ''Please Leave?'' he says the last part like it's a question but Edward doesn't need to be asked twice, he's not interested in watching this Omega take a bath, not in the slightest.

''Use this'' he shoves a bar of soap into Louis hands ''Don't eat it, and those over there are the towels my brothers were telling you about''

''Louis knows soap and use towel''

''Right, well then goodbye'' 

Edward leaves bumping straight into his brothers who are not even an inch away from the door

''Is he ok?'' Marcel questions ''Honestly Edward you don't need to be so horrible to him all the time he's just a stray Omega''

''Exactly, a stray Omega, what are us three Pack Leaders doing baby sitting a Stray Omega'' he ushers them down the hallway not eager for Louis to be privy to any private conversation, just in case he actually does understand more than Edward assumes, though it's doubtful.

''Oh I dunno Eddie, he's kind of cute, and ... and it'll be nice having a little guest for a while, we hardly ever have Omega's stay'' Harry looks a bit wistful

''There is a good reason for that, and anyway IF we are going to have more Omega's to stay they will be proper and educated and useful.. that thing is .. well I don't even know what it is but it's not staying very long, he doesn't even know what a towel is for''

Marcel pouts ''It's a shame isn't it?'' he coos

''Poor little fellow'' Harry agrees ''probably been growing up in the wild not having his family or a Pack'' and his eyes fill with tears

''For Goodness sake!'' Edward bangs his fist off the table and the others jump slightly and turn to look at him '' have you all lost your wits, he has about two brain cells, whether it's his fault or not we can't become glorified babysitters for the rest of our days, there is absolutely no place for him permanently here, I doubt he would even make a useful housemaid, best we take him to the Refuge once he is fed, clean and well slept tomorrow where he can find a suitable Alpha, one with lots of patience and then some. Edward is certain there may not be such an Alpha unless you count his brothers

''Oooh Liam?'' Harry says almost delighted at his idea ''Liam has lots of patience, you know how good he is down at the hospital, he's looking for an Omega isn't he?'' Liam is the triplets best friend.

''Definitely not Liam''

''Why not Liam?'' Marcel asks frowning

and Edward hasn't got a very good answer because Liam is as soft as his stupid brothers, all he knows is it's a catastrophe of an idea, he just can't put his finger on why.

''Just not Liam, someone else who I rarely have to see, suggest the Refuge introduce him to.. I dunno Alf''

''Alf?'' Harry's eyes widen and his lips fall into a trout expression '' I don't think... he's a bit... old?''

''And Dull'' Marcel adds mirroring Harry's doubtful expression.

''Yes, Old and dull and patient, a very good match, there we go, all done, he can get with Alf'' 

''Well... maybe.... the Refuge will probably help him get in touch with a few potential matches'' Harry is obviously not in agreement with Edwards excellent suggestion, but anyway what does it matter as long as he's gone and he doesn't end up with anyone Edward has to see too regularly, this Omega gives him a headache. He turns and pours himself a generous whiskey, vaguely watching as his brothers do the same.

''Louis is finished'' and Edward averts his gaze towards the door, he almost chokes on his drink when his eyes land on the Omega, he looks nothing like the filthy little bundle from the night before, albeit the clothes do not fit him at all, Harry's shortest shorts reaching down to his ankles and the front ties pulled as far in as they will go with a bow to keep them up and an old woolen jumper of Marcel's nearly as long as the shorts with the sleeves rolled up, but his face, his face is quite honestly beautiful, all pixie like with high cheekbones and the wildest blue mischievous eyes, what's worse is he's smiling and his smile just lights up his whole face, his hair is no longer matted but fluffy and damp falling over his forehead. 

Edward turns away, he refuses to have any 'thoughts' like 'that' towards this simple creature, so Louis is quite a pretty little Omega after all, all the better for Alf.

''Are twins ok?'' Louis asks, and Edward realizes that the Omega is speaking to him, it's then he realizes that both his brothers are just staring at Louis, good grief.

''Yes'' he answers the Omega ''It's quite alright Louis, they're a pair of nitwits, do not mind them, lets go and find you some food eh! and he guides the Omega away from Harry and Marcel who are slowly snapping out of their trance and giving each other glancing looks.

Now it looks like all Edwards plans are going to go out of the window because he's babysitting two Alpha's and an Omega for the next two and a half days.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Thanks again for all the kudos guys :)

Edward led Louis into the kitchen away from his brothers

''What do you want to eat?'' in reality Edward wasn't really much of a cook, his brothers usually took it in turns if they didn't eat out or get takeaway which was quite often, the topic of a housekeeper had come up several times but none of the triplets had ever got around to calling the agency, in truth they were very busy and when they did get 'down time' they liked to spend it together doing unmentionable things that would certainly not be appropriate for any Housekeeper from the Agency to walk in on.

''Maura Make Louis Pie''

Well Edward isn't sure who Maura is and he isn't interested in knowing anything more about this Omega but he can do a frozen pie he supposes heading for the Freezer.

''Whose Maura?'' apparently Marcel is interested though as he and Harry enter the kitchen not far behind them

'Niall's Grandma'' Edward has the urge to roll his eyes for the umpteenth time as he puts a small chicken and mushroom pie on a tray in the oven

''And pray do tell, who is Niall?'' he indulges the Omega much against his better judgement

''Niall's Friend, Louis already tell Triplet about Friends''

'So you do have a Pack then?'' Edward eyes the Omega suspiciously now ''Why would you lie about such a thing? what pack are you from?''

''Louis not Pack, Niall and Maura Pack'' The Omega is clearly getting upset again at Edwards lack of ability to listen to what he is saying

''Stop it Edward you're upsetting him'' Harry puts a gentle hand on the Omega's shoulder and Louis jerks suddenly before looking up and seeing who it is, funnily enough Edward notes that instead of removing his brothers hand the Omega's eyes widen and simper a little bit, good grief! he really has his work cut out with this little fiend, first he tries to pass himself off a stray without a pack and now he's intent on getting as much attention off his brothers as possible.

Edward scoffs

''Nothing he says makes any sense'' he turns his head to the Omega ''Why didn't you join this Niall fellow's pack?''

''Didn't want ''

''Why didn't you want to sweetheart? did someone hurt you from their Pack?'' Marcel puts a hand on Louis other shoulder and bends down to his eye level and Edward notices the silly Omega simpers even more.

''No! THEY DIDN'T WANT!!'' The Omega shouts as though he is frustrated at their lack of comprehending which Edward finds rich.

''Oh well not wholly unexpected but better luck with better friends next time''

''EDWARD!!'' His brothers shout in unison

''What? it's not my fault that even his friends didn't want him as part of their pack, he's such a down trodden little thing, probably didn't see a use for him''

''Louis is useful'' he looks hopefully at Marcel and Harry

''Of course you are!'' Harry exclaims ''Of course you are, they're just horrible people Louis, and Edward doesn't mean what he is saying''

''How are you useful then exactly?'' Edward is sick of this stupid game, indulging this thing isn't going to help it, soon enough he'll be back out into the world and Edward is really doing him a backhanded favor

Louis looks at him

''Louis Omega'' he states simply

''Oh, so you are a good Omega are you?'' and Edward softens his tone slightly which seems to fool he Omega as he smiles and nods brightly

''Edward..'' Marcel begins, warning in his tone, but Edward will not be perturbed, his evening, his morning and now his whole afternoon have all been completely ruined and he's had enough of this charade.

''So you can cook can you? can you clean and keep house? you're educated in all arts and have a good level of schooling, you are ready to raise and teach pups?''

Louis looks at the floor

''Niall helping Louis with schools''

''I'll take that as a no then, you are not proficient at any of those useful skills an Omega might possess among many more'' It isn't that Edward does not have respect for Omega's because he absolutely does, well educated strong Omega's that can hold their own, particularly if they are going to bear he and his brothers heirs to the Pack leadership, he has no time however for scruffy little Omega's that have been dredged off the street that cannot even speak properly and keep wailing and shouting. This Omega has no manners, so he continues his tirade, not really noticing how the Omega hasn't looked up once since his eyes first locked with the floor. '' And if this is the same 'Niall' that didn't even want you in his pack then I wouldn't listen to a word he says if I were you, he's probably deliberately teaching you this nonsense that you come out with''and Edward finally looks at the Omega who is not looking at them and sees his shoulders are shaking, the Omega is crying. 

''Oh for gods sake! stop crying, the truth is hard to hear but at least you can build on this now and improve''

''Jesus Edward how can you be so heartless'' Harry bends and wraps his arms around the Omega, while Marcel moves to get the pie out of the oven, there's a burning smell, and Edward his sure that on top of everything else he is not going to blamed for the Omega's burnt food.

''You are useful Louis, all Omega's are useful'' Harry is cooing nonsense in the Omega's ear as Marcel eyes the tiny burnt oven pie in disgust

''Why are you lying to him!'' Edward feels himself getting riled up, what favors do his brothers think they are doing this poor thing? do they not realize that it is far worse to indulge him and then cast him aside in a few days time to a refuge for the homeless and Down and Out's than it is to just be 'frank' and he knows he shouldn't be getting as carried away as he is but he is truly annoyed, he is getting all of the blame for everything and none of this was anything to even do with him in the first place.

''I am not lying to him!!'' Harry insists ''He is useful''

''How? to open his legs?? is that what you're saying?'' Edward growls back unaware that the Omega has suddenly stopped crying '' Is that what you pair of lumps want from him?, is that why you insist on him staying here, Mmm? you that desperate to have an Omega? fine!! go ahead fuck it and get it our of your system, maybe I'll have a go if he thinks he's so good at it'' and he pulls Louis up off the stool on which he's sitting

''You want to prove you are useful? is that it? show us then'' he's totally ignoring his brothers flabbergasted stares

''Louis..Louis..doesn't''

''Come on!! get your clothes off then, show us how useful you are'' Edward knows he is being cruel but he can't stop himself for some reason, it's not like he actually expects the Omega to take his clothes off he's just taunting him.

''LOUIS SAYS NO!!!!!!!!'' and the Omega screams in Edwards face and pushes past him running through the kitchen and into the Living room to the front door, it's locked unfortunately.

''LET LOUIS GO, LET GO , LET GO'' The Omega continues to scream as Marcel tries to grab him and pull him into a hug but this just causes the Omega more panic ''NO NO NO NO'' he continues to scream looking at the huge three Alpha's towering above him.

''Edward you idiot, you've terrified him'' Harry looks close to tears and that makes Edward feel slightly bad, he didn't mean to upset his brother.

''I never touched him, Stop shouting now and listen to me Omega'' he uses his calmest Alpha voice and the Omega is quiet but breathing rapidly staring round at them all.

''Louis I wasn't being serious ok? nobody is expecting anything like that from you''

''Why say then?'' Louis Pouts, stray tears pouring down his cheeks ''You like bad men, you want Louis for ruts'' 

''Oh my god!'' and a hand flies to Marcel's mouth ''They took him to ease their fucking ruts Edward and then you go and say all that horrible stuff to him, I know you can be cold sometimes but you're being a downright asshole today''

Edward stares at the Omega for a moment

''Triplet would of left Louis with bad men....triplet is a bad man'' Louis looks so sad Edward feels a twinge of guilt, maybe for the Omega and maybe at Marcel's harsh words, definitely because of the way Harry is crying and looking appalled at what the Omega has just told them all. Louis had basically been kidnapped so he could be some kind of sex toy for those rogue Alpha's, that was just unthinkable, and he thought what? that the triplets were going to keep him here and force themselves on him, that his brother Edward would do that? Edward is an ass but he would never do that.

''Lets order something'' Marcel says and Edward hears a thud as the burnt pie meets the bottom of the bin, and he hears Marcel rifling through the cabinets presumably for menu's, Harry leaves to go to the bathroom, and Edward is sure it is also to pull himself together, Harry has always been the softest among them, he often cries at movies.

Edward is left in the living room with the Omega who makes sure to stay well away from him, he turns to leave the room not wanting to dwell on Louis revelation, it's an unpleasant thing to think upon.his eyes fall on the small crumpled vulnerable form sitting on the sofa drying his tears 

''I would not of left you Omega'' he says finally and Louis looks up at him blankly

''With those people who took you, I just want you to know if it had been me and not my brothers, I would not of left you to them... to that..''

and he doesn't see the smallest of smiles appear on Louis face because his back is turned when it happens.


	4. Chapter 4

Edward casts his eye around the room, he's oddly contented, his brothers are sitting on the opposite sofa to the one he has taken over all by himself and Louis is sitting wedged in between them eating a piece of Harry's Ham and Pineapple Pizza which he insists is bread with ham and Pudding on much to Edwards dismay, who on this earth has never eaten Pizza? this Omega is seriously limited.

while Edward is lost in his thoughts Louis stretches his arms out and yawns loudly

''Louis is tired, where Louis sleep?''

''Oh Sweetheart'' Marcel exclaims jumping to his feet right away

''In the cellar room'' Edward interrupts before his sentimental brother can offer him their best guest room or knowing Edwards luck his bedroom; the master suite.

''Cellar? what is Cellar?'' Louis looks curiously at each of them, though he still hasn't actually moved from the place he is nestled on the settee

''It's a room downstairs'' Harry tells him looking uncertain

''Where?'' Louis looks around him ''Kitchen?''

''Don't be ridiculous'' Edward snorts ''Where would you even sleep in the kitchen? it's not on this level, it's through that door there and down the steps off you go'' Edward gestures to a door on the right side of the living room, there is a made up camp bed in there and a plug in heater, it's not like he is completely heartless, they have used it on an odd occasion when a member of the pack has had to be detained, usually an Alpha who's first rut has gotten out of hand or sometimes ....very occasionally if they have caught an intruder on their land, it's a sort of intermittent place whilst they decide what to do, comfortable and clean enough without being too luxurious, it also has a lock on the door, Edward intends to use it, yes Louis seems harmless enough and let's face it Edward isn't in the least bit worried about the Omega killing him in his sleep, what is worried about though is Louis going into heat, best Edward wait till Louis is asleep, lock the door and pocket the key, that way, should the worst happen only Edward will know where the key is, he can't risk them mating with the 'thing', not that he doesn't trust them to control themselves, that's not it, he is sure that they can, absolutely, he is more worried that Louis will use his devious ways to entice them into it! and then where will Edward be? stuck with an useless, idiotic Omega that thinks Ham and Pineapple Pizza is bread with meat and pudding on it. No thank you, there are only two more nights to go after this one and Edward intends to make sure there are no 'glitches'.

''Oh Edward! he can't sleep down there it's chilly'' Harry is looking at him disapprovingly, arms folded. Meanwhile Edwards notes that the Omega has wondered over to the door and opened it

''Is dark'' he says peering round the edge and looking down the stairs, Edward ignores him and continues his debate with his middle brother.

''Harry! I've been more than lenient enough, I've allowed him to stay haven't I? and we even ordered him pizza! I wouldn't exactly say he has been treated unfairly, it's not right to let him get used to creature comforts when you know as well as I that he cannot stay''

Harry sighs looking crestfallen but doesn't argue further.

''Do you really think he'll be warm enough?'' now Marcel is questioning him, what is it with them and this Omega?

''Perfectly fine, there is a heater down there and blankets on the bed''

''Is dark'' Louis repeats again and Edward huffs barging over to the top of the basement steps where the Omega is still standing

''Here'' he presses the light switch on the wall, admittedly it isn't easy to see as it is set back in the shadows a little.

''Louis doesn't like'' Louis is still peering over the edge of the stone steps, in fairness you can't really see the basement properly from the top.

''You'll be fine, you are not a child Louis''

''At least let him have these'' Edward hadn't even noticed Harry bustle out of the room and come back with an armful of things

''What are those?'' Edward grunts

''Just a new toothbrush, some paste, a hand towel and soap, another pair of shorts and a spare tee, a plastic beaker - you know in case he gets thirsty.. and.. and a packet of biscuits'' he finished proudly putting the large bundle in the Omega's arms so that he is almost buried.

''For Louis?'' Edward can barely make out his muffled response behind the pile of 'goodies'

''Yes, yes , whatever, for Louis... I mean for you.'' Jesus the silly creature has him at this third person malarkey,he doesn't give Louis chance to even utter a thank you before he is ushering him down the stairs ''There is a sink down there Louis, you use it the same way as the bath tub... remember?'' he calls behind the Omega before beginning to shut the door

he thinks he just makes out a small ''Louis remember'' before it slams shut.

Edward stays up under the pretense of 'Reading' for half an hour after the others retire, it is only then that he crosses the room and turns the key in the lock, all he needs to make sure that he does is gets up earlier than Louis and unlocks it, he'll set his alarm for about six and nobody will be any the wiser.

A/N I know this is insufferably short but I'm falling asleep and I wanted to post this little bit while it was fresh in my mind, I will try and get the other half of the chapter up tomorrow. Sorry because it's late it's not edited.


	5. Chapter 5

When Edwards's second alarm goes off around 9.30 he is pleased with himself that his plan worked, he'd risen at 6am to unlock Louis door and none of them were any the wiser. It comes as a bit of a surprise to him when he enters the kitchen to find his two brothers rather subdued with plates of full English in front of them and the small Omega facing away from them with his arms folded and just a piece of plain toast on his plate.

''What's the matter with him?'' Edward jerks his thumb towards the tiny man

''He's sulking because he can't have Harry's cooked breakfast'' Marcel supplies munching on a bit of his own toast before dipping it in his beans

''Oh Marce, I said it doesn't matter, let him have a bit more than just that toast, he's too skinny as it is''

''No, I'm sorry Harry but I think Edward might be right, it might be better if we take him to the refuge today, obviously indulging him isn't helping, he has issues that they are better equipped to deal with''

''Louis is not having Iss..issues'' the Omega struggles on the word and Edward isn't sure if he even knows what it means, and even though he is delighted to find out that his youngest brother is coming round to his way of thinking he can't help but think he should probably find out the reason why.

''Why the sudden change of heart?'' Harry pushes a plate in frond of Edward before butting into their conversation

''Let's not be hasty Marcy, Edward doesn't need to be involved in such a silly thing, Louis is sorry now I'm sure he is, lets just forget all about it''

''Tell me what?'' Edward can feel himself getting grumpy already and his day has only just begun

''It's nothing'' Harry tries again giving Marcel a 'look'

''No! Harry I won't have liars in this house, not when you in particular have been so good to him, cooking and running around after him, and he has the cheek to say that you or indeed any of us would do such a thing''

''Is anybody going to tell me what the hell is going on here?'' The grumpiness Edward feels is escalating, Harry sighs

''Ok, but you have to promise not to over react, you know he's probably been through a lot and we don't really know him at all.... but he sort of said one of us locked him in the basement last night'' Harry's words are a tumble and he looks genuinely upset, Edward feels a 'pang' of guilt, _shit._

''See!'' Marcel demands looking to his oldest brother ''and when we explained that he must of dreamed it or maybe the door was stuck he called us liars, I don't think here is a suitable place for him to stay, the counselors at the center are equipped to deal with troubled Omega's that tell tall tales.''

''Louis is not telling stories, You is'' Louis is so nonchalant, face turned away from them and his small arms still folded that Edward might have laughed if it wasn't for the fact that this is all his fault and he knows that he should really tell the truth, but would it be so bad if he didn't? Marcel is ready to drop the Omega off at the center and it means Edward can get on with his life again, plus it really IS the best for the Omega in the long run..... accept now the center are going to think that Louis tells lies. Dammit.

''Well, lets not be too hasty'' is actually all that comes out of Edwards mouth, and his brothers both look at him with surprised expressions

''He called Harry a liar!'' Marcel exclaims, it's very rare for anything to 'rile' Marcel up but offending the gentlest of the triplets will do it any time, otherwise he has the patience of a saint, but he won't let anybody offend his brothers not even Edward who can most certainly hold his own and then some in any situation.

''Maybe is not Harry, Maybe is you! or him'' Louis huffs at Marcel jerking his thumb towards Edward

''Now see here'' Marcel gets up from his stool and marches over to Louis, it's clear to Edward and Harry that Marcel is just going over there to tell him a few stern words, however Louis jumps from his own stool and hurries towards the bathroom door, slamming it shut and the key turning behind him, maybe it wasn't clear to Louis. Marcel looks shocked and a little guilty. 

''I wasn't going to hurt him''

''Come out here Louis at once, you are making a scene'' Edward realizes that against his better judgement he is going to have to tell his brothers the truth, it would be dishonorable and dishonest to do any less, nobody answers from the other side of the door ''Louis if you don't come out this instance I am going to have to force the door open and I do not want to have to do that, so please do as you are told'' Edward tries again but there is still silence, so a moment later he uses all his strength to barge it, sincerely hoping the Omega is decent.

The bathroom is completely empty and the Window is wide open

''Oh for goodness sake!'' Edward curses, he stalks over to the window and looks outside but there is no sign of the Omega anywhere, he sighs in frustration.

''Oh dear!'' Harry exclaims ''The poor little fellow was so frightened he has run off!, I told you to leave it Marcy'' and Marcel looks so downcast Edward decides it's now or never

''Stop it you two, it's not your fault, either of you, okay? I did it'' and he looks away, which is much more cowardly that he likes to believe he can be but he can't stand to see their disappointed questioning faces.

''Did what?'' Harry seems like he is still trying to comprehend what Edward is saying

''You locked him in the basement?'' Marcel doesn't sound like he is completely comprehending either ''Eddie, why an earth would you lock him in the basement? do you think he's somehow dangerous?''

''Good grief! of course not'' Edward will not have them thinking he is scared of the scruffy little stray ''I...well... I was'' and it seems sort of silly now, in a way... ''I was worried about his heat''

''What?? you don't think we're safe around Omega's in heat??'' Harry asks incredulously

''No!'' Edward puts his hands up to stop this going any further and looks directly at his brothers now ''No, it's certainly not that, I just... I didn't want him to use his ways.... and mate with you'' and now he knows he just sounds daft.

''Well I've never heard you say such a lot of stupid stuff Edward'' Marcel is massaging his brow , clearly trying to rationalize what is going on with his older brother ''Even if he did go into heat and even if he wanted to mate with one or all of us'' although he looks doubtfully at Edward '' we already said we would only mate with ANY Omega if we were all comfortable with it and had discussed it beforehand, so why an earth would Louis be any different?''

''I don't know, okay?'' Edward is done explaining himself, he 'fessed' up and that's all he can handle for now

''Edward do you think Louis is attractive? is that what this about? you fancy him so you think we do too?''

''No'' Edward scowls ''He isn't one bit attractive and he's a complete lunatic, I just saw the way you two oafs were ogling him in the Kitchen yesterday''The nerve of Harry! even if Louis isn't quite as dismal as Edward is making out, and even if he IS quite a pretty Omega after all, there is no way Edward 'Fancies' him, he's wild and uneducated and he can't speak in full and proper sentences, Edward will not have people associating Louis with him as HIS own Omega, pack Luna??? absolutely no way in hell, Harry needs to shut up.

''Well, whatever, we need to go after him, we can't leave him out there alone, he hasn't got a clue how to get back to wherever he originally came from and I don't know about you two but I don't feel comfortable with being the cause of him getting swept up by looters again'' Marcel is the voice of reason as usual, and nobody can disagree, Edward feel a growl escape at the thought of the looters getting hold of Louis again and refuses to acknowledge Harry knowing full well he will be wearing a smug grin, even though he is wrong, Edward couldn't care less about Louis accept for the fact he is an Alpha and his very instinct is to protect vulnerable Omega's and Louis is an imbecile so he's very vulnerable.

It takes them about an hour in total before they hear Harry's familiar 'Howl' he's calling his brothers, he has found the Omega, and when both Marcel and Edward finally locate their younger brother they find him trying to coax Louis down from a tree.

It's the very last thing Edward wants to be doing with his afternoon.

A/N - also short but this is like the other half of the last chapter, and I'm very sorry it took so long to post. I love all your comments and am thrilled with all the Kudos


	6. Chapter 6

Edward simply groans into his hands when he looks up the tree to see the small Omega hiding in the branches.

''For goodness sake come down'' he tries through gritted teeth, sincerely hoping that they don't get spotted in this predicament by any other members of his pack, especially some of the elders on the council, he and his brothers are always battling their 'traditional' methods as it is without them spotting this lunatic Omega refusing to come down from a tree.

'' Louis is not'' is all the Omega says, what is that even supposed to mean? he is not what? coming down from the tree? well of course that is stupid because he can't stay up there forever.

''Louis don't be ridiculous, you can't stay up there forever, what about when you get hungry or thirsty, what if you get tired and fall?'' Edward says impatiently feeling very much like he'd get more sense if he tried to speak to a blade of grass.

''Louis I'm sorry ok, I'm sorry I got angry with you, Edward has told us what happened and that it was him who locked you in the basement so will you please come down before you get hurt'' Marcel tries a slightly more diplomatic approach

''Why evil triplet lock Louis away at night?'' the Omega sounds extremely confused, and Edward doesn't blame him really, I mean when he puts it like that it does sound rather odd. 

''He was protecting you Louis'' It's a massive stretch that Harry comes up with but in fairness Edward doesn't have a better or more simple way to put the truth of the matter to Louis without just confusing him even more. I mean what is he supposed to say? he thought Louis was going to 'pounce' his two Alpha brothers and he'd get stuck having Louis as his Omega for the rest of his days, which would absolutely not happen, he's have to get them to 'un bond' and that would just make everything a real mess, and Edward is not one for 'mess', he likes his structured life with his brothers and he has no wish for the chaos that surrounds this Omega.

''From what?''

''Come down and I'll explain it all to you'' Edward would love to see how Harry's going to do that.

''Why are you all talking to a tree?'' Edward almost jumps a mile at the sound of a familiar voice

''Jesus Liam! you scared me'' Marcel admits the truth that Edward would never have done.

''What are you all doing?'' Liam is bewildered, well he may as well join the club.

''Oh hello there little fellow'' Liam lets out a little silly chuckle when he follows the triplets gaze to see Louis sitting in the tree ''I say, what are you doing up there little one? it looks awfully dangerous'' Edward in true fashion to himself rolls his eyes, now he has Liam acting like a sap and indulging Louis crazy antics.

''Louis is hiding''

''Are you indeed? good grief, who an earth are you hiding from?'' Liam looks around him, it's all a bit too 'pantomime' for Edwards liking but he refrains from making a comment, anything to get Louis down from the tree so they can all go about their day as it should of been from the start.

''them'' Louis says simply and he loosens one hand from the tree causing Harry to gasp as he points at the triplets before taking hold of the branch again in his small hand

''Louis you must come down or you will fall'' Harry is getting upset, this is all they need right now

''And why are you hiding from the triplets Louis?'' Liam is obviously not finished with his nauseating approach to the events

''They lock Louis in ..in dark room'' Liam furrows his brow and looks at the triplets ''Why did you lock him in a room? ''

''Oh it's complicated Li, I'll explain it to you later, it's all got 'out of hand' the bottom line is that he is perfectly safe with us and he needs to come down from this tree before he falls'' Marcel's patience is slipping

''Louis, will you please come down, I tell you what, we can all go back to my house for a nice cake and a cup of tea and we can have a little chat about what's gone on...mmm.. would you like that Louis? I'll be there too okay?, and if you don't feel safe to go home with the triplets then you can stay with me until we get you sorted, how does that sound? your arms will get tired soon and if you fall from that tree you will have a very nasty bump and might need the hospital'' Patronizing git, Edward thinks to himself at Liam's spiel, though he is immensely grateful when Louis begins to climb down from the tree. though Edward realizes that instead of spending the best part of the day debating the plans over a new recreational space on the common, he will now be having to eat Liam's terrible homemade cake whilst trying to rationalize this mess to a simpleton. in short, this is another day ruined since Louis came into his life.

Once they are all at Liam's seated around his large oak table with cups of steaming hot tea, and to Edwards dismay plates of Liam's homemade 'Marmalade' Cake which although Edward would never tell their best friend, is awfully bitter and surprisingly dry given that it is made with a lot of Marmalade.

''Cake is lovely'' Louis smiles broadly at Liam after taking a huge bite, well at least Louis can be polite when he wants to be and that is something to his credit as an Omega.

''Oh! do you like it?'' and of course his dopey friend is utterly delighted ''It's my own recipe'' 

''Louis can tell'' Edward hears a choking sound and knows he cannot look at Marcel right now or neither of them will keep a straight face, he's pretty sure Louis is too innocent to be faking his sincerity but the bluntness of it is funny all the same.

''So, does anyone want to start off by telling me what an earth happened to cause this Omega to hide up a tree''

''Basically Edward was protecting Louis ...in a way...'' Edward can tell Harry is struggling a bit with the fact he isn't 'quite' telling the whole truth, but he really want's to hear how his younger brother is going to explain this one.

''You said Louis safe with you'' Louis looks at Harry, his big blue eyes wide ''Louis is not safe? Louis needs pro..tt..protection?''

''Oh no! no.. not like that Louis, you ARE safe with us, but Edward was worried about your heat''

''Oh..ok...Louis isn't in heat, Louis is fine'' and to be honest Edward is sure that Louis would of just accepted that explanation alone except Harry plunders on embarrassingly so.

''I know that Louis, we would be able to tell if you were in heat wouldn't we? but Edward was worried you might come into heat in the night and .. well sometimes Omega's want to find an Alpha when they are in heat and Alpha's can find it a bit hard to resist if an Omega is encouraging them especially if they are alone in bed at night so Edward thought it might better if you were locked up safe and tight until morning, at least that way we would all be awake and able to handle it together and sensibly if you went into heat''

''okay'' Louis says shrugging and taking another bite of his cake

''Okay? is that all you have to say after we have wasted half the day chasing you around an coaxing you from trees''

''Tree'' Louis says ''not trees'' Edward is gobsmacked

''Well I'm glad that's sorted, would anybody like more cake?'' and Liam looks truly pleased, in fact everybody looks quite contented, except for Edward, he is not at all contented and he definitely does not want anymore of that rotten cake.

''No thank you Liam, I really think we ought to be going, I think it best if we drop Louis at the shelter on the way home and it's getting late and they will be shutting up for the day''

''But you said he was allowed to stay with us for three days'' Harry looks at Edward in shock, and Edward knows this is the right the decision, everybody is getting far too attached to this Omega, he is not their Omega and he never will be, he isn't even a friend, he's some poor little wild thing they rescued from some horrible 'looters' and if nobody else is going to use their sense then it looks like it will be down to Edward. 

''I know I did..and brother I am truly sorry but I really feel after today's events it is time that Louis started to look at his realistic options going forwards''

''well..well. we could get him some leaflets to look at first and then ease him into it gently'' Harry tries desperately and it's this very attitude that is worrying Edward a lot.

'' Harry you can't keep him okay, I'm sorry but you can't, for goodness sake Marcel make him see reason please, you know this is going to be far worse for everyone the longer he stays and the more used to us he gets''

''Eddie does have a point'' Edward can tell that Marcel's heart isn't behind the words that he's speaking and that worries him more, Harry has always worn his heart on his sleeve, but level headed Marcel?

''Do you want to go to the shelter Louis?'' Liam addresses Louis directly and Louis shrugs

''Louis wants Niall and Maura but they are gone'' Liam looks at him quizzically 

''Some people that wouldn't even let him in their pack'' Edward growls ''Never mind about them''

Louis sighs and looks upset, worrying the hem of his jumper.

''How about if we see if we can find your friends Louis?'' it's Marcel again ''Will you at least go to the center in the meantime? and we will chat some more about your time with Niall and Maura and see if we can track them down''

''Louis isn't wanting to sleep at shelter''

''How about if we go each day, one of us will come with you each day and then at night you can come and sleep at ours''

''In dark room?''

''No Louis'' Harry says matter of factly ''you will be sleeping in one of the guest rooms from now on'' Edward scowls but at least this plan means he'll be free of the Omega for the most part and it'll keep his brothers happy, hopefully the shelter will give Louis the bit of independence and confidence he needs to build a new life and he won't need his brothers so much after a short while. It's a start, and Edward can tell by the happy looks on everyone else's faces that he is going to have to go along with it, but he will definitely be coming up with a lot of excuses so that he doesn't have to take his turn taking Louis to the shelter, he doesn't want to be wasting his time down there when he has more important things to do..... Liam seems quite taken.. maybe he can use that to his advantage.

Finally they depart, thanking Liam for his hospitality and bidding him farewell.

''Did you like Liam? Edward asks Louis innocently

''Yes'' Louis says happily .. and then...

''But not really his cake''

and he looks totally bewildered when all three of the triplets burst into laughter.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N thought I would do another chapter while I'm in the the Zone because you've all been so lovely with your Kudos etc :)

As it was only 4pm as they passed the shelter they decided to go in and get Louis signed up and grab a few leaflets as Harry had suggested. There was a Beta probably in her mid forties at the desk and she beamed at them heavily when they walked in. ''Alpha's'' she stands and stoops as a sort of bow '' to what do I owe the pleasure?''

''Oh Cathy no need for that, sit down'' Harry instantly relieves the beta from her ceremony, it can be a little cringe worthy at times being a Pack Leader, everybody acting as though they are something almost 'god like', Louis doesn't say anything as they enter he just stares at the woman who blushes shamelessly with Harry's words.

''Oh thank you Alpha, you're too humble'' Edward who is already fed up with the 'niceties' decides it is time to get things moving so he clears his throat before Harry can begin some other Mumbo Jumbo about the weather or compliment the beta on her hideous sweater or before Marcel can begin a conversation regarding the ongoing community debate over the yearly Marrow contest, he simply is not in the mood to make small talk, he doesn't care for the weather or her sweater and he has absolutely no interest whatsoever in the yearly Marrow contest.

''We are here about this stray Omega'' and he pulls the Louis gently forward so that the woman can see him more clearly

''Oh, hello there'' and she gives the Omega a bright smile ''and who might you be?'' Edward thinks this condescending talk is meant to put the Omega at ease, Louis doesn't seem to take notice of her tone, he just answers her question as bluntly as ever.

''I is Louis'' he says... and then after a thought he adds ''Louis was taken by bad people and now he is looking for refuse..Louis means refuge'' he then looks blankly at the woman for a response

slightly affronted by how direct the Omega is, the woman looks at the Alpha's for guidance

''There were some rogue looters on the outskirts a few days back'' Marcel informs the Beta '' they'd taken this Omega prisoner from somewhere and now unfortunately he is lost, we don't think he has a proper pack in any case, so we thought you might be able to take him in here.... just in the days for now, Louis is going to be staying at ours while he adjusts''

''at yours Alpha?'' the woman looks aghast '' Oh no, it's quite alright, we have a spare bed here, you needn't worry yourselves, we'll take perfectly good care of him''

''Louis is staying with twins thank you'' Louis speaks up for himself before anyone else can answer

''I think he's a bit scared'' Edward supplies, he doesn't want this beta getting the wrong idea and spreading rumors, that will never do '' it'll only be for a short while, I know you'll have him on his feet in no time''

The beta tidies her hair flirting shamelessly with Edward

''Oh Edward you're so chivalrous, really quite the hero''

''Was not him that save Louis, was twins'' the woman looks ruffled for a moment and Edward is slightly annoyed at the Omega for being so embarrassing all of a sudden.

''Oh yes well of course, all of you are so so brave'' luckily Cathy is so busy backtracking she doesn't think to ask why Louis keeps calling them twins, it's a relief.

''Really we just came for some leaflets today'' Edward does not want this starting off on the wrong foot, he senses a bit of tension between the Omega and the Beta though for the life of him he cannot understand why that would be, but unlike Louis polite and enjoyable encounter with Liam, the Omega is being stand offish and almost quite obtuse towards the Beta, Edward will have to have words about his behavior before he returns. 

''Certainly, here you go'' Cathy whips out a pile of leaflets from under the desk and hands them straight to Edward ignoring Louis altogether.

''Thank you Cathy'' Harry says politely '' could I possibly book Louis in for his first session here tomorrow''

''Of course'' the beta pulls out a large diary and scribbles something on one of the pages ''I take it you want to bring him as soon as?''

Edward nods

''ok..well I can start him off at 9.00am and he can register with me and then I can go through the different measures and facilities available to him''

''That would be lovely'' Marcel thanks the Beta again

''Will Zayn not be available? I think he might adjust better with the guidance of a male'' Edward isn't sure what makes that come from his mouth, he's horrified at how rude it sounds, his brothers also turn to look at him in shock. 

''er...yes.. Zayn is here... but he's only doing the 'chat groups' at the moment, I can certainly 'pen' Louis in for session in the afternoon though and maybe he would like to do 'domestics' with Alf?''

''Alf??'' Harry and Marcel both say in unison

''Yes, he does domestics now, you know Shannon had the baby and well... it's quite difficult for her to help out at the moment''

''Alf's fine, that's all fine, thank you very much for your time and we will bring Louis back in the morning'' Edward just wants to get out of there as quickly as possible, the situation has become quite awkward and he's still not sure why he said that thing about Zayn, what does he care who is looking after Louis as long as he's out of his hair.

''What an earth is an Alpha doing teaching 'domestics''' Marcel exclaims when they get in the car

''Well I'd hardly call Alf an Alpha'' Edward muses, the man is so soft, patient and slow it's excruciating

''Louis will probably fall asleep in those classes'' Marcel muses '' and I thought he was supposed to be learning something there''

''it'll be fine Marcey'' Edward tries a playful approach, he doesn't want Louis getting scared off before he's even begun, he needs it to work

''it's a little unusual though... I mean even Zayn's a beta, I've never know them take an Alpha on at the shelter'' Harry sounds a bit concerned as well

''It's Alf for goodness sake, the man may as well be an Omega'' Edward has no idea what the fuss is about, so that middle aged bumbling Alpha is helping out at the local 'down and out' who cares.

''What did you think anyway Lou?'' Harry turns to the Omega who has been eerily silent

''Louis thinks that lady with horrid sweater likes Edward''

the car goes quiet, firstly not one of them expected the Omega to even understand that the Beta had been flirting with Edward let alone mention it and secondly Louis called their brother by name.

''Oh no I don't think so'' Harry supplies not really knowing what else to say ''I think she was just being friendly Louis that's all, they're all very nice people at the shelter and you must try hard to be polite, helpful and kind while you are there, calling that lady's sweater horrid isn't nice at all''

Louis just shrugs and stares out of the window for the rest of the ride home.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N - And yet again because you have all been so supportive, I decided to get a another little chappie up, now I also need to say that we will probably be getting a few other character angles in the next few chapters, simply because although it's Edward centric - if he is not heavily featured in a chapter ( like when it's someone else's turn to take Louis to the shelter and Edward isn't there I need it to be slightly angled towards some of the others ( you'll see what I mean) just give me the heads up if it takes anything away from the story, I will try hard for it not to.

Harry goes straight into the kitchen when they get home saying that he is starving and there is stuff in the fridge that needs using up

''I'll probably just whizz us up a pasta bake'' he says to anyone that might be listening ''is that ok with you Louis?''

''Louis is not eating pas..pas..ta before but if Harry likes''

''You mean you haven't tried it before or you don't like it?'' Harry is puzzled by the Omega's garbled response

''Louis not had''

''just do it Harry for goodness sake, he should just be pleased he is being fed'' Edward can feel a headache coming on as they all follow Harry into the kitchen and sit round the table, Edward knows he and Marcel do it under the pretense of pretending to 'help' ... well Marcel does help sometimes but Edward usually manages to get away with doing very little, he assumes the Omega just followed them in because he doesn't know what else to do.

''So who's taking Louis to the shelter tomorrow'' Harry asks whilst emptying a whole bag of pasta into a huge saucepan ( he and his brothers have massive appetites)

''I thought you were?'' Marcel sounds shocked

''I would love to, to be honest'' and Harry does indeed sound regretful '' but I already promised to be the judge of the town bake sale and I can't let them down last minute, will you be ok to do it Marce? I'm free the day after''

''well... the thing is.. I mean It's not that I don't want to at all, it's just I promised to help old Herbert out with his Marrow's, the contest should be next week if we can get it sorted and you know how Mary passed away last year and I know this has been something he has been looking forward to plus he doesn't get a lot of company, I'd feel awful if I let him down''

''Bloody Marrow's and that bake sale is pointless Harry, I tell you every year it needs knocking on the head '' Edward mutters, trying to pretend he hasn't noticed the three sets of eyes on him all of a sudden

''You say that about the Marrow contest as well'' Marcel says folding his arms

''Good point, if I had my way there would be...'' he's cut off

''Joy? Edward, if you had your way there would be no joy'' Harry supplies

''That's not true, I enjoy things... I like lots of things''

''Name one hobby you have, go on'' Marcel challenges

''Well.. sex.. for one''

''Apart from sex Edward ''Harry scoffs

''I..I like lots of things, I enjoy eating and drinking.. and''

''Go on and what?'' Marcel raises his eyebrows

''Well I haven't got time for all this frivolity, somebody needs to get the proper work done, I don't suppose either of you have given a seconds thought to the new recreational space? even though it's first on the Agenda at the next Council meeting, I've been trying to look at the suggested plans nearly all week and with all the ridiculous shenanigans I haven't even got started, I need to do that tomorrow so I can't take Louis''

''Don't worry, I'll phone Cathy and see if we can rearrange his induction for the following day, would you mind Lou? _'_ Edward is alarmed, _Lou!?!_ Harry talks over his shoulder as he loads an enormous glass dish full of food into the oven

''Louis is not minding'' the Omega looked like he couldn't care less and that's because he probably couldn't, they'd practically had to force him to entertain the idea in the first place, this will never do, he's never going to get rid of the Omega if they keep putting things off, and it's become clear to him that he is actually the only person in any kind of rush to get Louis out of their hair and back out into the big wide world.

''No! it's fine... one more day away from the project won't hurt, I'll take him''

''That's good of you Edward'' and Edward isn't sure if his sassy little Harry is being sarcastic or not, his cock twitches in his pants, it's been too long since his brothers have had any private time, and now they have Louis staying with them, he really doesn't fancy the Omega hearing or walking in on them, great, Louis is the cause of his blue balls on top of everything else. ''Please make sure you ask them about some clothes for him, he can't keep going round in clothes several sizes too big, I know they have plenty of clothes donations down there so if you could just make sure he is 'kitted' out it would be useful.''

Edward scrunches up his nose, he isn't sure why but he isn't keen on the idea of Louis walking around in somebody else's grubby cast offs.

'' Louis will get new things?'' Louis pretty smile lights up his face and although Edward would never care to admit it, it does nothing to help his blue balls. ''Louis likes''

''I wouldn't get too excited Louis, it's only second hand stuff'' Marcel is getting plates out of the cupboard and beginning to set the table.

''Is nice, Louis only ever have Niall's old things''

''Did you live with Maura and Niall Louis?'' now that the 'bake' is in the oven and Marcel has alleviated his other 'would be' duties Harry sits down opposite Louis and Edward

''When Louis is little he sleep in Niall's room but now Louis has cave''

''You lived in a cave?'' Harry looks horrified '' that's not safe Louis! wolves don't live like that anymore especially not Omega's why would they throw you out? why didn't they let you join their pack, Louis I don't care to say this but I do not like the sound of your friends I'm sorry''

''Harry'' the omega addresses Harry for the first time with his name and Harry looks up teary eyed ''Louis is grown, Niall is Alpha.. Louis cannot be sharing now but Louis be seeing them always and Maura is feeding and Niall is teaching Louis all the many things''

it's no good Harry is blubbering again and he has to excuse himself

''Louis isn't meaning to upset Harry'' Louis looks at the remaining Triplets ''Harry is not understanding, you is not understanding, Maura and Niall is good''

''Well Harry can get a bit carried away sometimes, granted, Louis but he has a point about sleeping in caves, and these were the people that wouldn't let you join their pack'' Although Edward would never react with such an unfathomable amount of emotion the Omega hasn't been successful in painting his friends in the best of lights. I mean that would be like them leaving Liam homeless and kicking him out their pack, the thought is deeply disturbing.

Louis just lets out one of his big sighs

''Louis cannot be in Niall's pack''

''Yes but why not though?'' Marcel wonders aloud as he removed the oven dish and places the steaming meal on a mat in the middle of the table

''Because Niall says is best and Maura says is best''

''Well that's as clear as mud, thanks for clearing that one up I must say'' Edward says irritably as he begins to dish up the food, it is the one thing that he likes to do and he isn't really sure why, he just likes to make sure his family is seated and he makes sure they all get plenty of food on their plates, and Edward will see to it that everybody does, he heaps piles on His and his brothers plate and gives the Omega a healthy but smaller sized portion, Louis could gain a few pounds and it definitely wouldn't hurt him though, the Omega is a touch too skinny.

Harry rejoins them and they all eat their meals for the most part in silence though Louis does apologize for upsetting Harry which unfortunately almost sets Harry off again, luckily Marcel comes to the rescue by asking if Liam will be submitting one of his cakes to the competition this year, to which Harry tells them he has advised he will be bringing a' delicious' Gooseberry Cake just like the ones his grandmother used to bake and that apparently it's a real 'winner', and that has them all rather childishly laughing again especially when Louis pulls a face at the thought.


	9. Chapter 9

When Louis and Edward arrive at the Shelter the following morning it is pelting it down with rain and both of them are only dressed in Jeans ( in Louis case severely rolled up) and hooded sweatshirts, but it was admittedly only a short walk from the car to the door.

''Oh Alpha!'' Edward nearly jumps at Cathy's high pitched shrill as they enter ''let me get you a towel, goodness you'll catch a cold'' and before he could stop the ( in his opinion over dramatic beta) she had disappeared, promptly reappearing with a couple of large fleecy towels, tossing one in Louis direction leaving the Omega to dry himself off, she tutted and clucked over Edward even standing on her heeled tip toes to ruffle his curls dry.

''Good grief Cathy, I'm perfectly fine'' Edward scowls as he shakes the idiot Beta off, please see that Louis is found some dry clothes at once, he's practically dithering, and Harry has asked that whilst we are here today that he be given some clothes better fitted to him, that is if you have had anything donated recently more to his size''

Cathy, although seems a little affronted by Edwards terse behavior turns her immediate attention to Louis eyeing him up and down.

''Yes Alpha, certainly, we have plenty of clothes donated I will go and see what I can find'' and with that she scuttles off. 

''why is Louis di..di...dithering?'' Louis looks at Edward, confused ''what is mean?''

''You're cold and wet Louis, you ought to have dry clothes, you are shaking'' Louis in fact is not shaking and this doesn't help his confusion any more

''Is Edward having dry things too?'' he peeks up at Edward in curiosity

''Don't be absurd Louis, I'm fine''

''Louis is fine too''

''Omega's are predisposed to all sorts of conditions Louis, so you are having dry clothes''

Louis shrugs.

Cathy is only a short while, and she returns carrying a bundle of clothes under one arm and a cup of hot tea in her free hand which she holds out to the Alpha

''Better warm up Alpha, you must keep your strength up''

''I already told you Cathy, I am perfectly fine, it is Louis who has come to this shelter for help not me, thank you all the same'' Edward sighs, while he tries to keep his cool with the ever more frustrating woman, and he places his tea carefully on the side with the sole intent of giving it to Louis once he is changed.

Cathy leaves most of the clothes with Edward in a carrier bag then leaves to take Louis to get changed out the back

Edward is pleasantly surprised by the accurate fitting on the Omega, his new Jeans are no longer rolled up and baggy like a fisher-men's but they are tight around what Edward begrudgingly realizes is a very nice round bottom and he no longer wears a hoodie twice the size of him but a long sleeved green Parker Jacket with a faux fur hood which is open to reveal a rather figure hugging top around the Omega's trim torso, although Edward cannot help but admire the small toned physique ( he is an Alpha after all) he still thinks the Omega could do with a few more hot meals, he'll see to it that Louis gets a little extra at meal times while he is staying with them, it can't help to build him up strong for his future Alpha and Pups.

''Now'' and Cathy is all Clipboard and pen all of a sudden, hair pulled up into a tight pun and her glasses perched on the end of her nose, Edward almost feels as though he is back in school and should be paying attention to the register instead of discussing football tactics with Marcel and Liam at the back of class. Harry was never one for football, he had his 'drama' classes instead, Edward almost smiles at the fond memories of his brothers before his attention is snapped back by the clicking of a pen tip against the paper. 

''Now... if I hand you this form, if Louis could fill in as many of his basic details as he can and as he feels comfortable with, I have put him in for a 'Group session' with Zayn in half an hour and then he has an introduction class with Bob after that, there are some other classes that Louis might be interested in and they are also on the form, he can fill those in at a later session if he needs time to think'' she then pushes the pen, paper and clipboard under Louis nose. Louis stares at the paper and pushes it towards Edward.

''Louis is not'' he says matter of factually

''Louis you have to fill this in, don't be rude'' Edward hisses as Cathy turns her back on them

''Louis is not, you is, please read.'' Louis looks angry and Edward for the life of him can't fathom what is the matter with the Omega this time.

''Louis, will you please just fill in the damn form'' Edward scowls loosing his patience, why the heck couldn't Harry or Marcel of been the ones to do his first session.

Louis takes the form away from Edward and begins to write an enormous letter L next to where it says Name, it is later followed by the O,U,I and S, all equally gigantic, he then puts his age in big numbers next to the word Age followed by the word CAVE next to Address. After this he puts the pen down and pushes the form away.

''Louis is done'' and before Edward can say anything Cathy picks it up and looks puzzled

''Louis, you have only filled in your name and age, there are another three pages'

''Louis filled in home too''

''Your home is a cave?'' the woman looks up at Edward with an eyebrow raised

''Of course it isn't, he lives with us at the moment doesn't he? just.... oh... for heavens sake!! Cathy give me a fresh form and I'll fill it in tonight for him''

Cathy nods and politely hands Edward another form ''Is it possible Edward that the Omega cannot read and write very well?''

Of course it is, Edward wants to scream, obviously this demented Omega cannot read and write any better than a four year old, why didn't he even think of that! he knows Louis is like a wild beast and yet he expected him to fill out a three page form.

''Can't you read or write Louis?'' Edward tries in his most patient voice ( which is honestly very hard for him)

''Niall is teaching and Louis can do some spellings and words'' the Omega huff's defensively.

''Okay, it's okay'' Edward needs to remember this isn't Louis fault, he was abandoned as a child and then raised by some people who sound like rather dubious friends, nobody has given Louis proper lessons, that is why they are here, he slowly inhales and exhales ''Louis, never mind about the form, Harry or Marcel will sit with you tonight and read all the questions to you and you can fill it in together, it's nothing to worry about okay?''

''They will help Louis like Niall is?''

'Yes, if you like, they'll help you just like this Niall character allegedly does'' whatever makes Louis happy, it'll undoubtedly make his dopey brothers happy to feel like they are helping Louis.

''Mr Tomlinson'' Zayn takes this moment to make his appearance, his black shaggy hair standing on ends and a large white coat that reaches his ankles, in fact he is a trained medical professional who works at the local hospital but he volunteers at the shelter, the beta is extremely close to Liam, the two of them have been since school, although Zayn really had more to do with Harry back in school than Marcel and Edward, they still regard him warmly.

Louis stands up

''Hello there'' a wide smile appears on Zayn's face, the beta for what it is worth is exotically beautiful '' I'm very pleased to meet you little one, my friend Liam has told me all about your adventure the other day, how are you feeling?'' and he holds out a hand for Louis to shake, Louis takes it and giggles, smiling bashfully, great, another person who the Omega has wrapped around his finger, embarrassingly referring to him as 'Little one' .

''Louis is well thank you''

''And would you like Edward to come into the session with you, or do you want to come alone? there will be five of us altogether poppet, but I promise you don't even need to speak in this session if you don't feel comfortable okay?''

''Edward is coming'' Louis says firmly, and it takes Edward ever so slightly by surprise but the Omega's slim fingers wrap around his wrist and he is pulled towards the room used for the 'chat groups'

Edward can't believe he is going to have to sit in a circle and listen to a bunch of Omega's blather on about their problems, but what can he say? no? on Louis first day, when he doesn't know anyone'' and not for the first time in the past week Edward wishes his heart were a great deal blacker than it really is.

A/N Sorry such a short chap, and I love all your comments and Kudos, I'm so sorry I haven't responded like I normally do but my eyes are drooping but I wanted to post this to you guys tonight. I will undoubtedly edit tomorrow as usual. xxxxx


	10. Chapter 10

Edward tried his best to drone out the talking whilst the the Omega's in the circle discussed their 'woes', it wasn't that he was particularly unsympathetic to these people that had fallen on hard times, more that first, and foremost, he could not solve all of their problems single handed with immediate effect which irritated him greatly and secondly because sitting around talking about problems was definitely not Edwards style, he wanted to be 'doing' not twiddling his thumbs feeling sorry for himself and having tea and biscuits, it would never solve a thing and therefore caused him great frustration. He had however been told by Harry and other's numerous times that many people ( especially Omega's) benefit from this type of 'therapy' so Edward would just have to grin and bear it on this occasion, and if he didn't really pay any attention it would at least save him the need to tell them all to 'stiff upper lip' it or demand that they do exactly as he tells them in order to solve their issues, which he had a feeling Harry.... and probably Marcel would tell him was entirely inappropriate.

''And Louis, would you like to tell us a bit about yourself today?'' Edward wakes from his daydreams as Zayn addresses Louis, his interest aroused as he wonders curiously what the crazy Omega will say

''I is Louis'' Louis addresses himself in his normal 'Matter of fact' fashion ''Louis is taken by bad people when Louis was not being busy with anyone else and now Louis is having the worries''

The normal, absolute drivel that Louis speaks does not surprise Edward one bit and he forgets himself completely. 

''Louis, that doesn't make any sense, how do you expect these people to understand what you are talking about? I've already told you, you were 'minding your own business' not 'Being busy with anyone which means something else entirely and as for 'minding your own busy' as you said the other day, that doesn't even make sense at all, and I assume you mean you are worried about things? not 'having the worries'. Please learn to speak correctly or you will struggle to make the necessary advances to get ahead in life, if that is what you so wish to do, which I assume it is.'' in fact Edward naturally assumes it is what everybody wants to do, simply because it is to him the only logical thing to a.) want and b.) do.

''Thank you Edward'' Zayn speaks quickly before Louis, who looks a little mystified can retaliate ''however, I must advise you that this is a safe place for these Omega's to discuss their troubles and they must not be made to feel uncomfortable or belittled, you are only here as Louis guest and with the permission of all parties present, not as a participant, I suggest that if you are unable to listen with a polite sympathetic ear, that you do not listen at all, now, '' and Zayn turns to Louis before an astounded Edward can 'strongly disagree' with every word that he just said '' Louis, it was very brave of you to speak at all in your first session, would you like to talk to the group about the worries you are having? it is perfectly alright if you aren't ready to discuss it yet.

''Louis worries about bad people and Niall, Maura and the Cave, Louis is also having thinking on what will happen with Louis in the many days''

''What an earth do you mean in the many days?'' Edward can't help but huff, Zayn shoots him a glance but unfortunately Edward simply cannot help himself, how can these people even begin to help Louis when they don't have a clue what he is talking about and they are too nice to tell him.

''IN THE MANY DAYS'' Louis shouts directly at Edward loudly making several people jump

''Why an earth are you shouting Louis? it's not at all 'called for' '' Edward stands up, Zayn needn't worry, he is only too happy to leave this stupid meeting

''YOU ISN'T LISTENING TO WHAT LOUIS SAY''

And although Edward has made his intention to leave entirely clear without the need for a further prompt from Zayn, he turns from where his hand is poised at the door handle

''I assure you Louis that I am listening perfectly to what you are saying, it is you who is not being clear in what you are saying, and shouting it repeatedly at the top of your lungs with not make it any less incomprehensible, now, I shall wait for you outside, please calm down and thank Zayn for his time and sanity before you leave'' with that said, Edward is relieved to walk out into the corridor, knowing that unfortunately there is zero chance that Louis knows what the word incomprehensible means.

The session ends around another 15 minutes later, and although Louis is supposed to be seeing Alf for his introduction on domestics Zayn pulls Edward to one side and politely advises that Louis may have had enough for his first day, and perhaps it is better if he returns tomorrow with either Harry or Marcel and his complete forms.

''Well if you think it's better for Louis'' Edward is secretly overjoyed that he is already getting to leave '' did he say thank you at the end of his session?'' Edward will not have Louis being rude to the staff at the center when they all work so hard for the charity and do not earn a penny.

''Yes Edward, yes he did, though I'm not sure why it is of any importance to you, you are not Louis Alpha, it is not up to you to tell him to do anything and you might only serve to confuse him by acting so assertively around him, we don't know how emotionally stable he is or indeed very much about him at all. I know you, and I know you mean no real harm... although sometimes you do a lot of damage.... but I think it best if you just tread carefully around him until we see his character develop a little more and we learn more about him''

''Well I don't see how anybody is going to learn anything about him by indulging him and his nonsense, but you are the medical professional and as you quite rightly say, that 'thing' is definitely not my Omega. Thank you very much for your time today Zayn, I daresay I will see you in the not to distant future'' with that he shakes a tired looking Zayn's hand and makes to leave the center being sure to pick up Louis new bag of clothes, the last thing he needs is an angry 'Fish wife' Harry on his back.

''Did you enjoy today?'' Edward decides not to bring up his and Louis little 'spat' when they get in the car. Louis nods but doesn't say anything. Edward starts the engine ''you know you don't need to keep worrying about those looters Louis, they aren't likely to invade this territory again after Harry and Marcel saw them off, and if they know what is good for them they won't come back to encounter my wrath, especially if they try and take my guest from my home.'' Edward is seeing red at the very notion of that idea, they are lucky Harry and Marcel just ran them off and rescued Louis, he thinks he might of ended their sorry existences. He tries very hard not to think of what the sight of a tiny crying Louis was like being pulled viciously along by ropes. He growls loudly.

''What is wrong?'' Louis looks at him a little bit panicked

''Nothing, it's not you, those looters... just... they better had not come back is all, you are safe here, stop worrying about them, they are not worth your time''

''What about when Louis is not living with triplets'' it is not missed by Edward that Louis calls them triplets for the first time and he is pleased that the Omega does at least take something in sometimes, but he is unnerved slightly by Louis question because he has no idea what might happen to Louis if he decides not to stay with their pack and if he decides to leave with his friends ( should they find them) and returns to living in some hovel somewhere.

' Well, 'We'll have to think about that, and cross that bridge when we come to it, but right now you are safe so put those worries to one side'' 

Louis nods but he doesn't look too convinced.

''You're back early'' Marcel's voice sounds from down behind the TV, where he appears to be trying to do something with the electrics, Edward isn't inclined to ask.

''They... um ...Louis seemed quite tired it by it all so Zayn suggested that maybe you or Harry make a fresh start of it tomorrow with him'' Edward decides to leave out the part abut him getting grumpy and Louis shouting, no doubt they'll hear it through the grapevine soon enough, but for now he is ready for a pleasant relaxing evening and he can smell Harry's bolognese sauce wafting from the kitchen, his belly rumbles.

''Oh, you're back already?'' speak of the devil, Harry waltzes through looking absolutely delectable, his long brown hair tied back in a half ponytail and an oddly feminine looking Apron pulled about his person, there is a fleck of red sauce on one of his cherubic cheeks, Edward can't help but take him by the back of the neck and press a kiss to his forehead. ''Dinner smells too good darling''

''Oh it's only spaghetti'' Harry throws off the compliment easily

''Your spaghetti bolognese is actually the best though Haz'' Marcel has stopped messing with whatever is was he was doing with the television and come to join his triplets in the middle of the living room, Edward feeling oddly contented pulls Marcel in for a kiss as well, only this one lands on his other brothers irresistible full lips and lingers for a moment before reluctantly pulling away when he hears Harry addressing the Omega''

''How was your first day Lou?''

''Louis not do the questions right''

Harry turns to look at Edward quizzically

''His questions?''

''Oh these'' Edward pulls the forms out from the bag with Louis new clothes '' Cathy suggested that he struggles with his reading and writing which we probably should of realized given the fact he can barely string a sentence together, I said you or Marcel would sit with him and fill it in later''

''I'll do it'' Marcel volunteers ''Harry's spent all evening cooking''

''Oh thanks Marce, I must admit there I am shattered after the contest today, it wasn't much fun letting Liam down gently that he wasn't the winner again this year either''

''somebody really ought to tell him about those cakes, put him out of his misery''

''Edward don't you dare, I mean it, you'll crush him''

''Fine, whatever, just know that I am right''

''you always think you are right'' Marcel chides playfully

''Alright you two, dinner is ready''

Once they are all seated round the table, Harry asks the Omega more about his day at the center ''So Louis, what did you do today, after you got your forms? did you meet Alf?''

Louis shakes his head

''No, Mr Malik and Edward did not get along in the chat and Louis is shouting which Edward says is not good'' Louis doesn't even bat an eyelid as he shovels a fork full of spaghetti into his mouth

''Right, thank you Louis well that definitely sounds exciting, maybe Edward would like to tell Marcel and I more about this later on tonight.... Mmm Edward?''

Edward thinks that he doesn't want to talk about it later on at all.

A/N - Sorry this took a bit longer to get up than planned, hope you guys like. Thank you for all your kind comments and kudos. :) - I will probably edit this later on or tomoz but I'm going to go eat at this moment.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N - sorry this has taken a little while, I had hoped it would be up sooner. Thanks you for all of the kudos and comments as usual, they are what drive me to move forwards with my stories.

*Smut in this chapter*

''So... do you want to explain to us what Louis was talking about over dinner?'' Marcel asks his older brother as soon as he has shown Louis to one of the guest rooms and Harry has fussed around making sure he has everything he needs ( and then some). Marcel isn't in the best of moods since Edward interfered all evening while he was trying to fill in the forms with Louis, his older brother it seemed was incapable of leaving Louis to make his own choices on what classes he would like to take.

''Not really, it's of no consequence now'' Edward really doesn't want to discuss it, he's not sure how he is going to explain it, therefore best to avoid the conversation altogether.

''Oh really Edward!'' Harry exclaims from where he is lolling lazily in one of their big leather armchairs ''You know Zayn will tell Liam and we're going to hear about it anyway the next time we see him''

''Which by the way '' Edward tries desperately to steer the conversation in another direct ''Is probably going to be the next Council meeting on Friday, and I bet neither of you have given a seconds thought to the new recreational space''

''Edward, nobody cares about the recreational space, you know full well it's going to be commissioned regardless of our input, because you think it's a good idea''

''And you don't?'' Edward is only mildly interested in Harry's answer, he is right, Edward had already made the decision and he's emailed the plans to the elders to look at.

''It's not that, I mean.. oh hell.. stop changing the subject, I don't care about the recreational space right now, why was Louis shouting and why an earth were you arguing with Zayn''

''I wouldn't say it was arguing''

''Edward'' Marcel's tone warns the older brother that he isn't getting out of spilling the beans on the topic.

''Gods sake!'' he curses ''He was just going on how he does with his gibberish and not making any sense, I was merely trying to help him, if people do not understand a word he is talking about then they cannot help him can they?''

''but Edward you know he can't help it so what's the point? you only serve to confuse and upset him'' Harry is exasperated with the eldest triplet

''Well, I didn't want to go into the meeting anyway, all those people talking about their troubles and such like, I've told you before it's a fruitless exercise and I was only too happy to leave''

''So did you apologize to Zayn after? how serious was the disagreement?'' Edward knows Harry is just worried about the 'fallout' from the situation, it's probably not as over the top as it may seem seeing as Edwards idea of a 'minor disagreement' has lead to big problems in the past and even seen the end of a few friendships. 

''It's fine really Harry''

''Your fine or everyone else's fine?'' Marcel demands

''We parted on good terms, he is just concerned that Louis might begin to get confused over my continued direction'

Marcel pinches the bridge of his nose

'' and 'by continued direction' I take it you mean the way you have to control everything?''

''It's not my fault I have good ideas'' Edward feels quite defensive, left to their own devices people get themselves into all sorts of muddles ''That Omega is an excellent example of why people should not be left to 'drift' along with their own unfortunate notions, he barely knows night from day, it's clear he has lacked any kind of proper 'direction' all of his sorry life''

''Oh, and now you are going to be the one to give it him are you? ''

''Well if it helps him get back on his feet and out of our hair, then, yes, I'd be happy to oblige'' He's not at all sure why his brothers have to be so problematic, this is really just a clear case of steering the poor little street rat onto the right path and leaving him with all the tools to lead a semi ( if not probably simplistic - Edward isn't saying he's a miracle worker) normal life, with an Alpha that is not him, his brothers or Liam.

''I take it Zayn is worried about your assertiveness for a reason'' Edward can tell Harry is being diplomatic with the use of the word 'Assertiveness'

''Well... he seems to think that the odd little creature might get confused and think I'm his Alpha, but honestly, I don't think he has that many coherent thoughts, I don't think it's something we need worry about''

''Well I do think it is something we need to worry about Edward'' Marcel suddenly quite serious ''Maybe this is something none of us have thought about seriously enough, if Louis gets attached to us in the sense he believes us to be his Alpha's or even just one of us to be his Alpha it could cause him all kinds of trauma when we try and separate''

'' Well I did just say we should 'dump' him off at the shelter to begin with, but no, you and Harry were having none of that were you?'' How does everything always turn out to be Edwards fault, firstly he was 'cold' and 'cruel' for wanting to be rid of the wretched thing as quickly as possible and now he's 'confusing' the Omega by trying to be helpful.

''Okay, okay lets not argue, please'' Harry has moved from the sofa to stand between his brothers '' I'll take Louis to the shelter tomorrow and speak to Zayn myself, see how he recommends we approach the situation, and whatever he says, we shall respect his professional opinion agreed?''

''Fine whatever, I don't expect I shall be having a lot more to do with him anyway'' Edward concludes the conversation whilst Marcel just nods in agreement with Harry.

''Now'' Edward moves closer to Harry trapping him between himself and Marcel, playing with his long hair, entwining it in his fingers ''Maybe the three of us could talk about something else other than our recent house guest'' Harry jumps slightly when Edward's large hands move to grip his bum and Marcel's arms slip around his middle slowly stroking his crotch, Harry can't lie in the fact he is getting hard, but there is something wrong, not with his brothers, no they are fine - perfectly normal... well the way they've always been at least, no there is something up with him, he shakes them off.

''Sorry, not tonight, I'm so tired, can we leave it?''

''Of course darling'' Edward tries to hide his disappointment at the lack of action just recently and just gives Harry a kiss on the cheek moving away to give him space, Marcel moves his hands from Harry's crotch area but continues to hug his brother tightly for a moment before releasing him with a kiss to his neck.

''It's no problem Haz, me and Edward can 'finish ' up here if you are tired'' Edward's dick regains some life and he is suddenly optimistic again, he knows that Marcel means that the two of them can quite easily please themselves if Harry is tired, he is simply seeking Harry's approval

''Of course, I'm sorry'' and Edward feels slight worry at the fact Harry does not seem his usual self as he kisses each of them goodnight but he brushes it off quickly as he throws Marcel against the wall and crashes kisses along his jawline, love making is generally 'softer' and more 'sensual' when Harry is involved but on the occasions it is just he and Marcel it is nearly always more rough and reckless, his hands go for the youngest triplets pants but he's stopped.

''Not that, not tonight''

''what then?'' Edward is using every ounce of his self control not to ravish his brother

''Let me?'' his hands go to Edward's flies and Edward grasps his wrist and looks into his brothers eyes, he trusts Marcel implicitly but he always needs to make sure, keep control.

''You know I don't do that''

''Trust me Eddie'' with that Edward drops his brothers wrist and allows his brother to continue unbuttoning his trousers, where he is finally rewarded not by penetration but by his brothers glorious lips.

A/N I'm so sorry if the smut was cringey, I'm not very good at writing it but I think some stories need it for a certain level of adult maturity to the fic, and I know some of you live for it.


	12. Chapter 12

In contrast to the day before when Edward took Louis to the Center, the sun was shining and Harry couldn't help but think how beautiful the Omega looked in a loose white T Shirt and beige cargo pants, although he would never admit it to Edward and probably not even Marcel he did find the Omega attractive, deep down he knew he would never be a suitable Omega for any of them, his lack of education and worldliness in general would put him at a terrible disadvantage to be a pack Luna, it would be unfair to Louis really, but there was something about him that made Harry's heart swell and roused a protective instinct in him that unlike his brothers was usually dormant to his nurturing side, he felt a 'want' to make all Louis problems disappear and provide a safe constant home for the Omega which seemed to be something he had never had.

Harry tried to shut the thoughts out, Louis would find a nice patient Alpha within their pack and he would be happy with them and there would be no need for Harry to worry about him and Harry would move on with his brothers and they would find a suitable Luna/Luna's.

''Is Harry having the thoughts?'' Harry wakes from his daydreaming instantly hearing Louis voice ''Only Louis been sitting here'' the Omega looks blankly at Harry as Harry realizes they have been waiting in the Car Park for the last ten minutes. 

''Oh sorry Lou'' Harry laughs at himself '' I was just... I mean..''

''Having the thoughts'' Louis nods as though he understands completely even if he obviously has no clue what Harry's thoughts are about, Harry can't help but blush a little and he hopes the Omega thinks it's the heat.

They walk up to the reception desk and Harry hands Louis forms over to Cathy who swoons a little over the Alpha but not as dramatically as she does with Edward.

''It's the chat session first Harry, I do hope it won't be too boring for you, Edward sat in last time and I really must say it isn't a duty that any of you need to fulfill I know how busy you all are, we really can look after Louis here at the center, you can just drop him off each day if you like?''

''Harry is coming with Louis thank you'' Louis speaks nonchalantly to the beta before Harry has a chance, harry also notes that he is glaring at the beta. 

''honestly Cathy, none of us mind, not even Edward... well not really'' he bites his lip slightly at the fib knowing full well Edward minds the disruption to his well organized life very much '' Louis will be on his feet in no time and as we are taking turns to bring him it isn't disrupting our schedule too much''

''You're all so kind to the Omega, something special about this one I wonder?'' the words are spoken playfully but Harry knows full that Cathy is fishing for idle gossip, no doubt word as got out to the Pack about the Alpha's letting a stray Omega stay with them.

Harry gives Cathy a charming smile

''We are just making sure that Louis settles in, I'm sure you can agree being kidnapped by violent rogues and ripped miles away from your home can be quite traumatic, it isn't your usual circumstance'' Harry rarely feels himself losing patience and is always reluctant to use his Alpha tone but he hears it creeping in, in his response. Nonetheless what happened to Louis was truly awful and the Omega does not deserve to be the victim of idle pack gossip.

''Oh goodness, yes terrible, I am sorry Alpha, I didn't mean to overstep the mark'' Cathy splutters and Harry feels awkward for her

''It's perfectly alright'' he says warmly ''you are right in one way of course Cathy, Louis is special, he is an Omega and they should always be made to feel special should they not?'' It isn't that Harry doesn't think everyone should be made to feel special and not just Omega's, it's just it is generally the Omega's disposition to 'want to please' and be needed and Omega's have been known to become terribly unwell or even die if they have felt worthless in their pack, it is part the reason they have the shelter. 

''Edward says Louis is not special'' Louis hisses so only Harry can hear, while Cathy continues to apologize and agree with Harry's words.

''Sometimes Louis, you will learn'' Harry says softly as they leave the desk to go into the waiting area ''Edward is wrong'' Louis looks a little shocked at the statement but shrugs all the same.

''Mr Tom...oh hello Harry!'' Zayn smiles brightly at his old friend in the waiting room, Harry rises to engulf the beta in his arms, it's only been a few weeks since they have seen each other but Harry has always been a hugger and a good friend like Zayn is no exception.''I was just about to call Louis through, are you coming in as well? I know you will be less problematic than Edward at any rate''

''Oh, I do apologize on his behalf, you know what he gets like sometimes, can't help himself, which reminds me, can I have a word with you after the group chat? it's about what you mentioned to Edward yesterday''

''Yeah sure, no problem, do you guys wanna come through''

As it turned out Harry had to leave the group chat for the exact opposite reasons to Edward, he couldn't help but get upset at each Omega's story and he became particularly emotional when it got to Louis turn and the small Omega tried to explain in his own words how scared he had been when he was kidnapped and how he thought he would be forced to be an Omega for bad men when he wanted to be a good Omega for good people.

''Is Harry okay? Louis is sorry'' Harry jumps out of his seat when he hears Louis voice and sees the Omega leaving the session room looking right at him worriedly.

''Yes of course I am Lou, I'm the one that is sorry, getting silly over things as usual, it is a good thing for you to be open in your group about the ordeal'' and Harry stops himself from speaking about that any further, partially because he doesn't trust himself not to get upset all over again and partially because Zayn is now leaving the room and Harry really wants to speak to him.

''Are you okay to go into your next class ahead of me Lou?'' he asks the Omega seeing Zayn look at him pointedly and wait patiently by his office door.

''What class is Louis having now?''

''You have domestics with Alf, he's a lovely man, very calm and kind and I'm sure you will feel comfortable with him''

''what is Dom..m..estics'' Louis questions, and Harry really doesn't have time

''Ask Alf and he'll explain, will you be okay? I just need to speak to Zayn''

Louis nods and Harry takes his opportunity to make a swift exit.

''Cuppa?'' Zayn queries as they walk into the now empty room where the chat groups are normally held

''Oh no I won't thank you Zayn, I don't want to hold up your other classes, it's just Edward was telling us last night that you think it could be a possibility that Louis might associate us with being his Alpha's''

Zayn nods his head ''It's a possibility if Edward continues to give him guidance and direction and if he becomes emotionally attached to any of you'' Harry shifts uncomfortably in his chair knowing the latter statement is probably aimed at him.

''How do you think we are best to continue without causing him future problems if he is to continue staying with us''

Zayn clicks his teeth a moment in thought

''I wouldn't attend his classes with him eventually, you know phase it out so that in the end he is just being dropped off and becoming independent of you. It is also a good Idea to verbally reinforce the point of his efforts here and direct his concentration towards his life with his new Alpha, when he is ready encourage him to meet up with some potential matches, make sure he stays realistic in the fact he only staying with you as a 'stepping stone' not a permanent solution. I know it will be particularly hard for you and Edward because Edward will want to plan every detail of his life to 'achieve effectiveness' but in fact all he will do is make Louis go to him for direction and problem solving instead of Louis looking for a prospective mate who will help him with these issues, and you, you Harry will have to try exceptionally hard not to let him attach himself to you, don't do the little things Harry. No cooking special meals, no planning nice trips out together, no buying him presents, no 'getting to know him' other than what you need to know to help him and absolutely no time he can interpret as 'bonding'''

''Such as?'' Harry asks weakly knowing he is going to find this almost completely impossible just by his very nature alone.

''Cuddling on the sofa for one or unnecessary extra hugs for another and lets not go there with massages or letting him any where near your bedroom''

''I wouldn't do that'' Harry huffs

''No? not if he came to you in the night, had a bad dream about his abduction, just wants to feel safe?''

''Oh well, that's nothi..I mean it's not''

''It isn't nothing Harry, to an Omega it can be considered bonding and he will attach himself to you, and well you really do not need me to explain about the birds and the bee's, lets just both agree that 'safe warm snuggling' in the case of Alpha and Omega very often leads into something more.

Harry gulps

''Let Marcel spend a little more time with him'' Zayn continues ''He is reasonable and balanced, he will provide Louis with a little direction and a little affection but will smother him with neither''

''I don't smother'' Harry folds his arms indignantly

''Yes you do Harry and so does Edward except they are entirely different types of smothering''

''Oh alright, I'll do my best'' Harry crumbles under his beta friends blatant honesty

''I know you will and I know Edward will but somewhere deep down I still feel like this is going to be a disaster, still, we can but try eh?'' and with that the Beta stands to his feet ''If you'll please excuse me Harry I have three more classes but it was lovely to see you and we must all of us catch up soon, go for a drink next week or something'' by all of us Harry imagines it'll be the triplets, Liam and Zayn himself.

''Of course'' Harry nods enthusiastically before rising from his chair to leave.

After domestics Louis doesn't have any other classes seeing as he only handed in his forms that morning and they have not had chance to process them yet and sort out the rest of his schedule so the two of them head back to Harry's car. Harry feels a little lost after his conversation with Zayn, he's not entirely sure how to act around the Omega

''Did you enjoys domestics Louis? what did you think of Alf?'' he decides that it can't hurt to make topical conversation, I mean, that's just polite right?

''Louis is making cake like Maura''

''Oh you made cake?'' Harry is a bit surprised because he would have thought his first session would be more of an induction

''Not now silly'' and the Omega chuckles making Harry grin too, even if he's not sure what he is laughing at, Louis smile is just so bright ''Louis is making in the many classes and Jumper and Louis will be using the soap and many stuffs what Alf says'' Harry takes it to mean Louis will be learning how to make clothes and do cleaning among the cooking and various other domestic chores, however it is not entirely clear from the Omega's almost unfathomable babble, he is just glad Edward isn't around to criticize.

''That sounds like you'll be busy'' Louis nods still smiling beautifully ''And Alf? what do you think of him?'' Harry remembers what Zayn said about reinforcing that Louis isn't with them to stay and what Edward said ( even if he disagrees) about Alf being a suitable match for Louis.

''Alf is funny Alpha'' is all Louis says, and Harry doesn't know what to make of it, funny how? he wouldn't have put Alf down as a comedian... does Louis mean he is strange? he decides that it is just Louis limited vocabulary and that the Omega probably meant a different word that he didn't know or couldn't think of.

It's not much of a drive back to the house and Harry is strangely tired when he and Louis walk back through the door.

''You're late'' Edward points out before Harry even has a chance to take his shoes off

''Well it isn't an exact science is it Eddie, I got talking to Zayn and Louis class over ran, I'm sorry did you do dinner?'' Harry knows full well that Edward certainly has not done dinner.

''No he hasn't I was just going to put a pizza in tonight Harry if that's okay with you'' Marcel comes down the stairs ''Hi Louis how was your day?''

''Louis is making Cake and Jumper and Harry is getting upset in chat like Edward gets angry but Louis is not shouting today Edward'' an his bright smile returns to his face and looks at the eldest triplet.

''Where is this cake and Jumper then?'' is all Edward says and Harry knows he is deliberately winding the Omega up

''Alf is showing in the many classes''

''Alf will show you in your future classes'' Edward corrects '' Oh well, I thought it was too good to be true that you'd managed to bake a cake and knit a jumper all in an hour'' Louis face falls.

''Edward stop it, you knew full well what he meant'' Marcel chides his brother '' It sounds like you will definitely be busy Louis, do you want me to drop you off tomorrow? I can come in if you like but I have an appointment at 10.30, I will be back to pick you up though I promise'' 

''Marcel isn't wanting to come with Louis'' Louis frowns ''It isn't that Louis but you have been to your group chat a couple of times now and I'm not sure you've benefited from either of my brothers being there and to be honest I'm not sure I will be much use in domestics I'll probably only get in the way''

''What about Louis other ones''

''Your new classes?'' Louis nods '' Well Cathy emailed me your schedule for tomorrow and you have reading after lunch so I could pop down a bit early and come into that with you if you like? and painting after that?''

''Louis would like''

''How come you get out of the stupid chat thing'' Edward asks his brother grumpily

''Because I spoke with Zayn on the telephone today is why'' and Marcel gives both Harry and Edward a pointed look, Harry feels guilty and Edward just looks confused

''Oh.. yes I .. um I spoke with him too at the center like we discussed'' Harry mutters quietly '' don't you think he might be being a bit over the top hmm?'' Harry massages his toe into the carpet not looking at anyone, he realizes Louis has left the room, presumably to use the bathroom. 

''No'' Marcel states plainly '' He is a healthcare professional and we do as he says''

''And that is?'' Edward drawls questionably getting tired of this conversation which means very little to him right now.

'' You need to stop telling Louis what to do and Harry needs to... well Harry needs to probably spend as little time with Louis as possible.... in fact both of you need to spend as little time with Louis as possible, so I think it would be a logical idea if I drop Louis at the center and pick him up each day from now on as much as I feasibly can''

''Fine by me, anything else?'' Edward really is only too pleased to get out of his baby sitting duties

''No, not for you''

''Great''

''But I.. I like spending time with Lou'' Harry says quietly almost to himself but he knows both his brothers hear him.

''It'll be for the best Harry you'll see, I'm looking out for you too okay?'' Harry knows that Marcel is but he doesn't feel like Marcel is, he feels hurt, dejected even.

''Okay'' is all he says in the same small quiet voice hearing the bathroom door open, all three of them halt their conversation before the Omega returns to the room.

A/N sorry you had to wait so long for an update, hope it was worth it. I will try and edit this as soon as I can as usual. Thanks for all my lovely kudos and comments :)


End file.
